Fate's Dragon Knight
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: Betrayal and death. These were two things that made Naruto think that his life was completely over. But it seemed the world had other options for him. Becoming a Counter Guardian that works for the darkness and light of a holy relic. As their agent, Naruto is sent to a world where he must interfere with a war between mages.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys. So yeah, if you didn't know this was a story that AZ23AJ asked me to take up as a challenge. And not gonna lie, when I got the premise of the story, I loved it. So hopefully with how this turns out. You guys are gonna like it. Enjoy and Happy New Years.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

(Story Start)

(Opening - Last Stardust - Aimer) (World Of Akame Ga Kill)

Within a corrupt world once laid an empire that was just as corrupt. Slave Trading, rape, murder. All of these things happened within the walls of the capital. Yet at the same time, within the Capital, there was a group who fought against the way of the Captial. A group of assassins called Night Raid.

Within the walls of the capital in the center area, a young man with hair as white as snow with two different color eyes, three whiskers fade marks on each sides of his cheeks, and pale skin. His left eye was piercing crimson with four-star slit pupil and the right eye was a calm ocean blue. He had lean muscle build. He wore a blue trench coat and black battle gear, being a combat shirt that has long selves, gloves, pants, and boots. On his hip katana with a red guard and a diamond pattern on the hilt, a short sword with a chain coming from the end of it's hilt and a silver case that holds a gun with different parts on his back, and a black belt that carried a few other things.

This was Naruto Einzbern. A Counter Guardian and member of Night Raid.

How did Naruto become an Einzbern, or a Counter Guardian or even end up in this world to begin with? Well let's start, shall we.

It started when Naruto had defeated Kaguya and won the fourth Great Ninja War but instead of being hailed as a hero, he was betrayed by the ones he calls friends. Sasuke had killed Naruto in order to achieve his dream of revolution. Not knowing the events he had set into motion. Upon Naruto's death, Sasuke felt as all the power he had obtained alongside Naruto was stripped from him. This led to him being captured by the other villages and some others that cared about Naruto. While Naruto was sent to something special. Instead of ending up in the afterlife with his family, Naruto's life was recorded within the Throne Of Heroes. He himself, becoming trapped within it.

The Villages that joined together to capture Sasuke had their revenge on him. Burning him at the stake as he watched the Leaf burn before his eyes. After the leaf had been burnt to the ground, His eyes were ripped out of his skull and the fire started engulfing him., slowing dying within the flames. Some of the villagers got out and made peace with those who killed Sasuke, in order to live a calm and peaceful life.

Naruto didn't know how long he was within the Throne Of Heroes. He wandered and Wandered within a barren landscape. Always coming to stop on top of hill, surrounded by swords as the winds blew around him. His eyes catching the large sun that shined brightly within his wasteland before he found himself wandering once more.

 _..._

 _Days_

 _..._

 _Months_

 _..._

 _Maybe years?_

 _..._

Naruto didn't know or care as he fall onto his knees. Tears welled within his eyes as he realized how useless it was. To forever wander in this cursed life. He cried in both anger and sorrow at the idea of this eternal hell.

His cries were heard from two beings that took great pity for the young blonde and come up an idea that might help him.

Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the Light of the Grail and Angra Mainyu, The Darkness of the Grail. The representations of light and darkness appeared before Naruto and helped with his sorrows, starting the healing process and helped him move on.

Soon enough, the two came up with an idea for Naruto, by becoming the first Counter Guardian that is bounded to the Grail and tasked to protect the world and it's future. That also means the humans that live in and can decide on how to reach that path.

Justeaze had once said this to Naruto.

 _"From now on, you will no longer be Naruto Uzumaki, the hero that is fated to have a curse life and sad path to his own death. You shall be Naruto Einzbern, The Hero and Sage of Hope that is fated to make his own path and change the fate of not only those around him, but his own fate as well."_

On that day Naruto Uzumaki had died in every sense of the word, and Naruto Einzbern was born.

Born to live his life where no one can control him, nor where his life would end as a sad one. He was now his own person and will make his path however he sees fit.

Now that's out of the way, let's get back to story.

Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of thoughts of the past and started to head back to mansion that he and his girls live at. Yes, girls as in more than one, meaning a harem and they were fine with sharing him.

Hey, a Counter Guardian life was a hard one and can be tough, but Naruto keeps going with hope and strength in his heart. The girls who he met are ones he loves with all his heart. Even spending his days off with them. Unfortunately though, this is possibly one of the last times he would see them for a while. The latest job he had taken is taking him far away.

The white-haired guardian finally arrived at his home and opened the door to see two of his girls resting from their training routes.

"Hey Sayo, Spear." Naruto greeted with a smile on his face and got the girls' attention to look at him.

Sayo was a young girl in her teens with long black hair and eyes. She wore a white butterfly of flower hair accessory and plain cream-colored robes. She was a girl that Naruto saved from a sadistic family and two became great friends that which later formed into lovers.

Spear was a young girl in her teens with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt, pink skirt, light pink leggings, winter boots, and large hat. Her winter coat was hanging on a coat rag nearby. She was the daughter of the former Prime Minister and would have died with her father, but an A-Class Danger Beast attacked and allowed her to leave for somewhere safe.

After Spear was healed, she joined Night Raid and started helping them to end the corruption. She later met Naruto and the two became great friends that led too lovers.

"Hey Naruto." The two girls greeted their shared boyfriend/lover and walked up to him for a hug which he returns in kind.

The hug ended with the white-haired man putting his weapons down and sat with the girls in the living room.

"Anything new today?" Sayo asked.

"Nothing much but I have another task coming." Naruto replied, remembering his talk early morning.

"Oh, a task? What kind of task?" Spear asked, wondering what mission Naruto has.

"The away from home kind of mission." Naruto said as he let out a long sigh.

At that moment both Sayo and Spear know what their shared man they love met by that.

"Do the others know?" Sayo asked, meaning the other girls that shared Naruto.

"No, not yet at least. I will have to tell them when they are here," Naruto answered, knowing that he will have to tell the rest of his girls of the task he has to do. Something he wants to get over and done with quickly.

"Tell us what Naruto?" A female voice asked getting the white-haired person's attention.

The first was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and red tie with a long dark coat over her shoulders, a red belt around her waist that has a red side skirt cover, red gauntlets and black gloves, long back socks and black shoes. She also has katana in its sheath that has a red plus sign guard and handle. This was Akame, member of Night Raid and one of Naruto's lovers.

The second was a young woman with short blonde hair that has two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wore a black tube top holding her breasts, a white scarf around her neck, gold armbands under her shoulders that had puffy sleeves to her wrists, white pants that had insides uncovered showing off upper part between her legs and black panties, a brown belt around her waist that had a round silver buckle and brown boots. This was Leone, member of Night Raid and one of Naruto's lovers.

The third was young girl with long pink hair in twin-tails on the sides of her head and pinks eyes. She wore a pink sleeved shirt with a pink tied shawl that has a high collar, a pink gown, and black shocking with pink shows. She also carried a silver case on her back. This was Mine, member of Night Raid and one of Naruto's lovers.

The fourth was young woman with long purple hair that reaches to her back and purple eyes with square glasses over them along with a scar on her right cheek. She wore a sleeveless lilac cheongsam that reached her calves along with having slits on both sides to her hips, a diamond window on the chest that seem to pronounce her breasts, with a detached lilac arm sleeves, white shocks that reached her highs and white boots. She also carried giant pair of scissors on back in its sheath. This was Sheele, member of Night Raid and one of Naruto's lovers.

The fifth and final was a young in her mid-twenties with short silver hair with a left light purple eye as she wore an eyepatch over her right. She wore a black suit that shows her cleavage, black shoes, and her right arm was a dark green mechanical one. This was Najenda, leader of Night Raid and one of Naruto's lovers.

Naruto had met them when he joined Night Raid, which Leone was the one that brought him in after seeing his skills first hand. He bounded with them on having step the way towards peace and freeing the Capitol from corruption. They were fine with sharing, just that their shared lover spends time with them equally.

Akame was the one that asked the question as she was the first one in with the others following behind her.

"I will tell soon enough but first, where are the others, Akame?" He asked with a small smile.

He couldn't see his three other loves that walked in and wonder why.

"Chelsea has been called in for a spy mission to make sure the Capital's allies are reporting in. Esdeath and the Jaegers have also had a mission that needs them to watch over the Western borders." Najenda answered as she walks to the kitchen for a drink, remembering some of her talks with the Emperor and fellow harem sisters had a while ago.

"I see, that's too bad. I was hoping Chelsea, Esdeath, and Kurome would be here before my next task takes place." Naruto said, hoping all his girls were here.

"Your next task?" Akame asked.

"Yes, but not for the Empire. But rather something else and _they_ have called me," Naruto answered as he took a seat at the table and his girls did the same now understanding what he met.

It's no surprise that in Naruto's harem know all about their shared lover and what hell he has been through. He had told and showed them by a Memory Rune mark that shows any memories of who writes the mark to those who he or she wishes it. They have been there for him and helped the man they love healed fully from his past and the scars he gained. But let's move on.

"Oh, what task do you have again, Naruto?" Sheele asked honestly, getting everyone to sweat drop at this.

Sheele is an airhead and can forget some things.

"Sheele how many times have we told you this before?" Mine asked.

Sheele shrugged her shoulders.

"Like ten times now!" Mine stated.

"Calm down Mine, Sheele just forgets that's all and I happy to explain the task at hand as it not my normal ones." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Mine crossed her arms but sighed, knowing that Naruto was right and couldn't be mad at Sheele no matter what.

"What is different about this task?" Najenda asked, remembering some of the task that Naruto has told them.

Naruto would travel to different worlds that needs him to fix it and bring balance for humanity to live in, having a light and darkness to live, because one can't live without the either.

"The task I have has me taking place within a Holy Grail War." Naruto answered, getting some shock faces.

"What a second, I thought you don't take those Grail Wars due too and I quote, 'Some mages bitch fighting over some wishing item that gives them their wish is not my kind of mission.' So why now?" Leone asked.

"True but I have a feeling that this task and Grail War will be interesting than the other ones I have done before. As the Grail War I am taking part is the Fifth Holy Grail War that has three different routes but with me there. A fourth route should appear." Naruto said as he saw multiple events play out before his eyes.

The girls understand that once Naruto was tasked and has his mission, he will finish it and do whatever he cans to bring balance to the best of his abilities. But they didn't like the idea of him having to leave for so long. And not knowing when he will come back will take a toll on them.

However, they know that Naruto will come back because he made a promise to them that he will never die or make them sad, but that he will keep on living to see them again and make it up to them.

"So when will you leave?" Akame asked.

"Sometime tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. I can't say for sure," Naruto replied, the best he could.

"Than we should use the time we have. I think maybe a good five class dinner and dessert of our choosing can help us pass the time and spend time with you Naruto," Sayo offered, getting Akame to drool a little in thought on having her lover's cooking.

Leone laughed a little before shaking her best friend out of her dream world and point at her chin, telling her she was drooling again.

Akame blushed a little before whipping her drool away with her right arm.

"I think that is a great idea. Akame will you help me with dinner...and not eat it." Naruto added as an afterthought knowing how his lover was.

Akame nodded her head in agreement as she takes off her coat, gauntlets, and gloves to put her hair in a ponytail and started to help her lover cook.

The others waited for dinner, being the last great one they will have for a while, but they have a feeling that Naruto will come back, knowing his luck. As for the white-haired man was not normal or special but just himself. He was just Naruto Einzbern, the Strongest Wielder of Incursio, Assassin of Night Raid, Counter Guardian from the Throne, Silver Dragon King, and the Hero of Hope.

(Days Later. Fuyuki City)

After spending the past few days with the others, Naruto left them. Bidding a solemn farewell to those he loves. He arrived in Fuyuki Japan. Currently the white haired counter guardian was standing on top of a crane as her looked around the city. His eyes catching sight of multiple things. A blue haired woman with Elf ears. A girl with white hair like himself wandering around the city as though it was a giant playground. Closing his eyes, Naruto turned them towards the residential district of the city before he started to shimmer. Blue lights shattered away from him like glass revealing Naruto in a different look. Both of his eyes were his original shade of blue while his hair remained the color of snow. As he looked around the city, multiple scenes played within his mind. All concerning a teenage boy with orange hair.

"This situation has been played out in three different routes. And you Shirou Emiya have been a part of all of them. Whether you wanted to be apart of this war or not...the decision was made by the grail itself. Count your blessings while you can." Naruto spoke to himself before he noticed something strange.

He was able to see the beginning and end of the three routes concerning Shirou Emiya within this grail war but for some reason, at this very moment. The end was lost to his eyes, and the beginning was clouded.

'A fourth route now.' Naruto summarized to himself in thought. "You can come out now." He called out to seemingly no one.

"Just who are you?" A calm voice asked him.

Turning around, the agent of the grail came face to face with the Caster servant of this war.

"An observer." Naruto answered plainly as his sword appeared in his hand.

"I find it strange how an observer like yourself is able to release the same type of feeling that servants give off." Caster said as Naruto could feel her eyes narrow.

"I've been told that I'm a very special case...Medea." Naruto said, revealing the Caster's true name. "Worry not, I have no plans to go against you or anyone in this grail war for that matter. I've been sent to find information on something and I will do just that." Naruto said as he turned his back to the greek heroine as his weapon vanished.

"How do you know my name?" Medea asked angered at the observer for knowing something like that.

"I know a lot of things. I know you plan on summoning Assassin to your side as a bounded wraith." Naruto revealed as he didn't move an inch. Showing some strange form of trust.

Caster looked at the white haired man's back with a glare before she left. Leaving him to his own devices and to devise a plan to take him out should the need arise.

Sensing as the servant vanished, Naruto let out a sigh as something caught his eyes. An orange haired teen girl with a modest sized chest was walking next to a purple haired girl with matching eyes. Both wearing the same uniform as Naruto shook his head.

'A sister perhaps?' Naruto thought to himself as he had to shake off a bad feeling. 'Something is wrong with this war. Something big.' He finished off as he disappeared from the crane. Starting to plan his move

(END)

 **Dante: So in this as you can see. Naruto is a counter guardian that has traveled to the Fate/Stay Night world during the fifth Holy Grail War. Now within this, while Naruto is technically counted as a servant, he leans more towards being a demi-servant that interferes. If Naruto had to have a class for this, he'd be more of a Ruler class. So Naruto will have a total of 5 noble Phantasms. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. I do have more stories on the way so see you in those updates.**

 **Incursio, Murasame, Pumpkin and two others.**

 **Naruto's theme is Brave Shine by Aimer.**

 **Now for harem, Naruto has two sets. One from Akame ga Kill and the other in Fate Stay Night.**

 **Naruto's Harem;**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Akame. Leone. Sheele. Mine. Najenda. Esdeath. Kurome. Chelsea. Sayo. Spear.**

 **Fate Stay Night: Artoria Pendragon. Rin Tohsaka. Illyasviel von Einzbern. Shirouko Emiya (Female Shirou). Sakura Matou. Medusa. Medea.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fuyuki

**Dante: Alright. Here we are with the next update on my list. And speaking honestly here...thank you to all of you who continue to like the stuff I write. It honestly makes me happy when new stories like Underworld's Excalibur and Rise Of The Golden Spirit actually get a good start. As such, imma try and keep the quality upto standard. Also small retcon I need to do. From now on Shirouko's hair will be described as Auburn. And to the one reviewer who asked about people putting Ko onto a characters name when it's a female version. It's highly common for a female in Japan to have Ko as the final character in their name. Now let's get right into this.**

 **Small note: Read the Authors note at the end. It is important to the story.**

 **(Story Start. Theme: Last Stardust)**

It had been a couple days since Naruto had arrived in Fuyuki and honestly...he found himself bored. In the other world, he had the constant threat of being killed due to his line of work, yet now, he was patiently waiting for everything to start. His eyes wandered around the city as he sensed multiple mana signatures throughout it. Caster and her master had locked themselves up in the temple while the others were scattered around town. Except for that one tailing him.

Walking around the city, Naruto eventually found himself sitting down on one of the steps to an old abandoned building as it started to rain. The long coat he wore, a gift from Akame, was slightly drenched as his head hung. He was trapped in his thoughts until he noticed the rain suddenly stop falling onto his unprotected head, as only part of his body was covered. Looking up, he found himself staring into the unnerving gaze of Caster's master.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" The teacher, Souichiro Kuzuki, asked as Naruto looked over the man.

"Nothing that concerns a teacher in a green suit." Naruto answered before his gaze traveled back to the ground.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Souichiro suddenly asked as Naruto raised his head.

"Come again?" Naruto asked confused.

"Do you have a place of residence? A place to sleep? Food?" Souichiro listed off as Naruto stared impassively at the man before letting out a chuckle.

"Why does it matter to you?" Naruto asked as the man just gazed at him.

"You seem to be around the same age as my students." He plainly said as Naruto shook his head.

"Congratulations Four-eyes you can see." Naruto said, snarkiness, just dripping from his voice.

To his utter lack of surprise, Souichiro's face did not change at the remark. That same blank face remained as Naruto's eyes drifted to his back.

Behind him floated Caster. A small dagger held in her hand as the upper half of her face remained covered. Leaving only those lips that Naruto found slightly alluring in sight.

"I suggest you watch your tone little boy." She threatened as Souichiro's gaze turned to her.

"Caster. That is a rude way to speak to a guest." He said in his usual dead tone before he gripped Naruto's arm and pulled him to his feet.

The agent of the Grail looked confused as he stood under the same umbrella as the master of Caster before said man turned around. His gaze drifted over his shoulder in a silent message. He started walking away as Caster floated pass the teen, her clothes unaffected by the weather which had mattered Naruto's hair down.

Once Souichiro reached the roadside he gave one last glance to the teen and stood at the side of the road as Caster vanished.

"What's your end game?" Naruto asked as the glasses wearing teacher shook his head.

"Simply trying to do a good deed." He said, infuriating Naruto slightly before walking off down the road.

Souichiro had found himself stopping at some traffic lights further down the road before his gaze went to his left side. Standing next to him was a soaked Naruto, his coat missing as he was drenched.

"What happened to your coat?" The older man asked as Naruto looked straight ahead.

"I put it away...it was a gift...something I'd rather not have ruined." He said calmly as the light turned green.

Both men walked in silence, their footsteps echoing throughout the surprisingly empty street. No words were shared until they reached their destination. Ryuudou temple.

Once inside, Naruto was handed a towel to dry himself with as Souichiro escorted him to the bathroom. The teen nodded his head at the mans generosity but quickly realized the situation he's in.

'Sitting in this temple already has me being placed under Caster's thumb...those soft looking and slim thumbs.' He thought to himself as he raised a brow. "That's a strange train of thought." He said to himself

Once done, he exited the bathroom and walked around the temple to find Souichiro sitting in a room, seemingly alone. A tea pot in front of him as a cushion was placed across from him. The man was in a dark green loose fitting yukata as his eyes remained closed.

Entering the room, Naruto walked over to the cushion before he sat down. Sitting in a seiza position, his stare went undeterred as the glasses wearing man opened his eyes and stared him down.

"Explain why you brought me here." Naruto demanded as his illusion faded.

"Caster believed...that having an unknown variable under watch...would be better than letting him roam." He admitted calmly as he stared down Naruto, his eyes catching the four star pupil in the boys left eye.

"I already explained to that woman I mean no harm. Not like it matters though." Naruto admitted, raising curiosity within the man.

"Caster...leave." He ordered his servant who materialized beside him.

"You can't be serious master!" She panicked only for her words to die. She stared into her masters eyes trying to find some form of lies within, yet she was horrified to find none.

She had to make a decision this early into the war. To ignore her master and leave him alone with a dangerous target. Or follow his order and risk losing the war before it truly began. The blue haired woman was thinking of ignoring her master's command but eventually decided to do as he said. The reason being, if Naruto truly wanted them dead, he would've done it already.

'He hasn't moved from that spot since he sat down. No movement to indicate that he is going to attack.' She thought to herself, analyzing the teen in front of her before she bowed her head with a groan.

"As you wish Master." She said calmly. Standing to her feet, she left the room, Naruto's eyes drawn to her form as he looked over the hooded servant.

Once she was gone, Naruto's eyes were still locked onto the door. Souichiro noticed this and decided to bring it to attention.

"Has my servants looks gained your attention?" He asked calmly as Naruto directed his attention back to the man.

"Not really. I will admit that she is very beautiful but I personally don't care about any of the servants at this moment." He answered truthfully.

The two sat in silence as they drunk tea that Caster had made. Though, Naruto was skeptical as he sipped his cup.

"I wish to know something." Souichiro started as Naruto raised a brow, enjoying the silence originally.

"And that question is?" Naruto pressed as the glasses wearing keep quiet.

"Caster said you knew things. She said that you knew a lot of things. So I wonder, just how much do you actually know?" He asked as Naruto scoffed.

His eyes closed for a brief second, a frown forming on his face as Naruto found his future vision to be...foggy. A glance here and there showed him standing in the same room as a couple of other masters...yet...it didn't feel right. Opening his eyes, he stared the teacher in the eye.

"I do know things...but I don't feel as though I should answer you." Naruto responded, making the older man close his eyes in thought.

"I only ask one thing..." Souichiro started, trailing off in the end.

"What is it?" Naruto responded calmly.

"Will Caster stay safe?" He asked, shocking Naruto slightly.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to think of how to say this to the man before he decided to be blunt.

"Your a fool to think Caster would be safe. She is a servant within this War, thus...she must perish if someone else is to win. Only if you were to win the war, would she be safe." Naruto explained as Souichiro let out a breath of acceptance.

"I see." The elder man said calmly as a silence fell between the two.

The two sat in silence, Naruto's illusion reappearing as he stood to his feet.

"I will allow you to stay here." He suddenly said, getting Naruto's attention. "In return, I want you to do two things for me." He added as Naruto crossed his arms.

"And what makes you think I'd take that offer?" Naruto countered as Souichiro stared at the wall in front of him...unmoving.

"You will be given a place to stay. A roof over your head...food...and a warm bed. I think it would be fair to at least hear me out." Souichiro said as Naruto glanced away and scratched his head.

"Fine. I'll hear you out." He said as Souichiro stood to his feet.

"You will be enrolled as a student at the near by school, after school each day you will help out around the temple. With whatever chore Caster gives you." He started as Naruto glared at the mans back.

"There's no way in hell that I will go through with that!" Naruto screamed as Souichiro stared at him.

"You are in no position to be resisting my offer. If you try to attack me, Caster will strike you down." The man threatened as the teen realized his words.

'Trapping me in a situation where I have to go through, or Caster takes care of me...smart man.' Naruto thought to himself bitterly. While he could easily take Caster out physically, her magic would be his downfall.

"What's your second offer?" He asked as Souichiro looked the boy in the eye.

"Should anything happen to me, I wish for you to protect Caster in any way possible." The man asked as he stared Naruto down.

A nod washis response with a silent groan let out by the teen as he stood to his feet.

"Let's get this straight. I'm only doing this because your giving me a place to stay." Naruto gave his reason to accept, allowing Souichiro to nod calmly.

"That is fine. We played you...and forced you into this situation, and yet you are remaining calm for it. As such, I am sorry for the way I planned this." The man apologized, getting a scoff from the white haired teen who stood to his feet.

"I'm going to turn in for the night." Naruto said as he walked towards the door. "You've got a good heart." With those words, Naruto left the room, shutting the door and walking away to give the man his privacy.

As he walked away, he missed the slight smile that formed on the mans face, something that seemed off.

(With Naruto)

As he walked down the wooden halls, he eventually stopped and let out and irritated sigh.

"If you plan on summoning Assassin, I would advise you to do it quickly. And make sure you leave no strings attached." He offered to the Caster servant who materialized behind him. Her hood down, showing the bright blue hair she had.

Turning to stare the woman in the face, the blonde found himself...oddly at peace. She just had a strange aura about her that seemingly calmed him.

"About your conversation with Souichiro-sama..." Caster started only for Naruto to click his teeth.

"Drop it. I only wish to turn in for the night and not have to put anymore thought into the subject." Naruto was quick to shutdown their talk before it started...though it was mainly due to his own reasons.

'Why can't I bear to talk to her...I was never like this with Akame and the others...if only they were here.' He thought to himself, trying to take his attention from the blue haired servant behind him.

"Follow me." He heard her say plainly. Looking back, he watched as she passed him and stopped just a bit further down the hall.

Stopping at the pointed eared woman's side, Naruto watched as she kindly opened the door for him. A expressionless facade on display as she showed him the room.

A small table laid in the corner with nothing on it, a cupboard to the side to store his clothes and a futon rested in the middle of the room.

"Seems pretty barren." Naruto said to Caster, who simply turned around and walked away.

Ignoring her, Naruto walked into the room before he climbed into the futon and closed his eyes ready to rest.

(Later that night)

Naruto awoke with a jolt. Sitting up slowly, sweat dripped from his brow as he looked over his body. A nightmare...that was what awoke the agent of the grail. Had it been any other type, he may have ignored it and gone back to sleep, yet this one seemed more realistic. He had been alone...his weapons broken...his spirit shredded as above him stop a dark figure. Dark skin with black markings covered the figures body as it's golden eyes stared into his own. A familiar sword appeared within the figures hands...a copy of Murasame...the sword of Akame. A small shout was let out from Naruto before the blade pierced his throat. A soft hand covered his throat, shocking the teen who jumped from the bed. Caster...was kneeling next to him. His eyes instantly went to her hands, looking for any sign of her Noble Phantasm Rule Breaker.

"You were muttering to yourself. When I checked, you were tossing and turning. Trying to escape an assailant by the looks of it." She muttered as she released a sigh. "I have no intention of utilizing Rule Breaker on you. You can calm down." Despite her words, Naruto kept as much distance as he could.

"Thank you for your concern Caster...but it is unneeded." Quick to wave off concerns, that was the grail's agent.

"I've come to inform you that Assassin has been summoned." She recited as though she had practiced the lines before. "And...due to your words earlier...I double checked the spell and found no false ties that could allow for tampering with the summoning. All is safe." Hearing the hesitation in her words brought no relief to Naruto, though for now, he chalked that up as her refusing to give him credit.

"If your so confident in yourself then you can leave. I would rather get more sleep before tomorrow." The white haired man said as he got back into his bed, Caster standing and moving to the door.

"Your so infuriating sometimes." He heard her whisper before she left the room, his face becoming one of ease as he heard her footsteps vanish.

(Morning)

When Souichiro came to take his new charge, he found him missing. The clothes that were cleaned for him gone as the futon laid rolled up in the corner of the room. A small note saying that he would be back was left on the desk.

In town, Naruto was on top of the buildings, one arm wrapped around his leg as he gazedaround. Looking to the sky, another vision struck him. A blonde haired servant fighting against a beast of a man.

"It seems Saber was summoned last night." He said before his body was cracked.

The cracks shattered, leaving nothing in his place within town. After his disappearing act, a dark skinned, white haired man walked onto the building and stared at the spot Naruto was at before looking out into the open.

'Who the hell was that?' The man thought to himself before he vanished in a blue haze.

(Hours later)

Walking out of a treeline on the other side of town, Naruto found himself at a church. Staring at the statue in front of the door, he closed his eyes before entering. The door opened with an ominous creak, Naruto's sword at his waist as he stared into the holy building.

"Welcome to the house of the lord. If it is Salvation you seek, please leave your blade at the door." A tired voice said as someone stepped into his view.

Brown hair...dead eyes...and a Priest garb.

"Kotomine Kirei." Naruto drawled out.

"It seems you attract all the strange ones Kirei." Another voice let itself be known as Naruto turned to the benches.

Golden hair, bright red eyes and an arrogant personality that made even Naruto sick to his stomach.

"What are you staring at Mongrel?" The blondes said as Naruto's pupil changed to it's normal star shape.

"It's just interesting to see the King Of Heroes...humanities greatest...in debt to an old priest." Naruto taunted as he turned his attention to the priest calmly.

The church remained quiet as Naruto noticed how late it had gotten. Originally arriving at dusk, he noticed as the light of the moon had stared to flow into the church.

"So you know the identity of my guest." Kirei started as Naruto chuckled.

"A priest who strives for what he selfishly desires, even at the cost of the world. How could one like Gilgamesh ever stand beside you." With his taunts used, Naruto turned away and pushed open the door, but stopped to stare over his shoulder. "I would watch your back Gilgamesh...you might get in over your head." With that piece of advice, Naruto opened the door only to feel weight fall onto his chest.

Looking down at his chest, he saw a head of Auburn hair getting him. The owner of said hair backed up with an embarrased smile. Closing his eyes, he walked passed them and continued to walk down the gravel path until he was stopped by a blonde women in a yellow raincoat.

"What class designation are you?" She questioned.

"Come again?" He asked as the woman raised a hand towards him.

"I don't have a class. Unlike you and the others, I am not a servant nor a master. Artoria Pendragon." Naruto responded, shocking the Servant in front of him.

"How do you know that?" She asked, shocked at the reveal of her name.

"I've already explained this to another person today. As such I won't be repeating myself to you." He said before turning around only for his eyes to widen.

"Hey Saber. You and me are gonna be working together for this war." The voice of Saber's master came from behind the two as Naruto and Saber drew their weapons.

"I didn't want to have to put up with this but it seems like I won't be going home for a bit." Naruto said as he drew the attention of Saber's master to him.

"You're the guy from before." Saber's Master said as Naruto glanced behind him.

"I'm not the one you should be focused on right now." He said seriously before someone else pushed into the conversation.

"It's good to see you're doing well Shirouko. But unfortunately for you and your servant there...I'm going to have to stop your progress here and now." Following the voice, Naruto and the others found themselves staring at a girl, roughly the same age as Shirouko, with snow white hair and bright red eyes. A purple dress with a matching overcoat was her choice of dress.

"Who are you?" Shirouko asked as the young girl offered a bow.

"I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern. And this fine gentleman to my right is my Servant Berserker." Swinging her arm to the right, the group gazed upon a mountain of a man that Naruto named in one try.

"Berserker." He said, a bead of sweat going down his cheek at the power behind the servant in front of him.

"That's right stranger. Now do be careful. For he might just drive you crazy." Illyasviel warned as Berserker let out a roar and charged the group.

(End)

 **This chapter has been a bit over the place but summing it up is quite easy. Naruto now has a place to stay, despite it being under Caster's watch. And he has a single condition, should Souichiro die, Naruto is to look after Caster. Sasaki has been summoned under Caster as per cannon and Naruto is about to be dragged into a fight with Berserker.**

 **Now since you all noticed this. Archer in this is Shirou Emiya as opposed to being a female Archer. The reason being that Archer has already been recorded into the Throne Of Heroes as the potential future of Shiro Emiya. Thus, if this was to repeat then the possibility of a female Archer being summoned would exist. If you have a problem with that, then I'm sorry but that's how this is. But for this, Naruto's existence has been the reason for the split for the two.**

 **Other changes could occur, for instance, Illya's growth and Rin's lack of appearance for now. Anyway, I'll talk with you guys later and thanks to my story developers Blackit Tamer and Spacecore94 as they have been a good help and actually are the ones who have help with the creation of most of my stories.**


End file.
